


Don't Trust the Oasis

by snuggy4589



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, selfcest, sexy demon self
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuggy4589/pseuds/snuggy4589
Summary: College Tanaka spends too much time alone in the woods... Please stop this man.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [killuazcldyck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killuazcldyck/pseuds/killuazcldyck) in the [selfcestfest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/selfcestfest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Fantasy AU | BDSM | sex toys | sexually explicit content | begging | biting | alternative top/bottom
> 
> [Tanaka lives his mundane life as a college student, until he finds himself in another universe where he meets his exact self, only his other self is a demon/god/faery/something supernatural, with an insatiable thirst for college!Tanaka. Shit gets weird. (I'm totally open to interpretations for this!)]

Tanaka wasn’t one to deny the existence of other worldly beings, but he also had never come into contact with one himself despite how adventurous of a person he was. He regularly took hikes and explored the forest and mountains that surrounded his town, but he’d never seen anything more exciting than a shrine or weird shape out of the corner of his eye. 

Today, though… Today was different. He’d found a stream leading to a nice pond that looked perfect for a swim. It was pretty hot, and he’d been walking for nearly an hour, so he didn’t see the harm in taking a dip. Being his usual self, he quickly whipped off his shirt and shorts before hopping into the water. 

As soon as he was in the pool, he was surprised by how cold it was compared to the summer heat. He casually popped his head back up then frowned as he looked around. The air was a bit cooler, and the plants seemed more lively and flourishing, like the flowers had just bloomed in spring. He slowly swam to the bank then swore in frustration at his missing clothes. Maybe some kind of animal ran off with them. Resigning himself to his fate, he casually pushed back towards the center of the pond and floated in the relaxing waters. 

After what could’ve been a few minutes or a few hours, he felt a nearby splash and jerked up to look towards the newcomer. The water was disturbed, but no one was actually there. By the time he realized they were underwater, they’d already reached him and popped up from under the water to wrap their arms around him in an embrace from behind. “What the f-” He tried to turn and look at them, only to be met with someone burying their face in his neck and kissing the tanned skin they found.

“Ahhh… Hahaha… Uh? Hi?” he asked as they let go and allowed him to turn around.

“Hello,” replied an exact copy of himself, but with some cool as fuck tattoos and surprisingly pointy teeth.

“Um. Did I drown? Am I dead right now?”

The other him laughed and pecked his lips. “No, no. Don’t worry.” He slowly guided Tanaka to the shore, pushing him onto the soft ground before continuing, “Just think of this as a pleasant dream.” He slowly ran a hand down Tanaka’s chest with a devilish grin. “We’re going to have some fun.”

He took a second to think about it then just accepted the slightly hotter version of himself was probably a dream that would require a lot of thinking later.

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS IN A COUPLE OF HOURS BC LOTS OF PERSONAL REASONS BUT YEAH I'M GONNA REDO THIS CHAPTER LATER UNTIL THEN ENJOY THE FUCKENING PART ONE WITH POSSIBLY MORE TO COME. wink wonk.


End file.
